


Belly Rubs

by ClarySage (ClaryTehSage)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tiny Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryTehSage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: Teeny tiny slightly sad ficlet. Wrote this way back when i watched Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Like, when it came out on dvd...





	Belly Rubs

Sirius - "Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact, more than once James suggested that I make the change permanent."

 

James had in fact loved Sirius as the lolling-tongued, grey-eyed, and soft-furred Padfoot. He'd run his fingers through the black ruff for hours, patting down flanks and smoothing his hands along the silky ears over and over again, because they were just that soft.

He'd lay with Padfoot in ways he never would have with Sirius, splayed across the dog's stomach, listening to gurgles of digestion with glee. Or curled up in front of the fireplace with him as if he'd been skinned and put there just for that purpose. He'd stare into the grey eyes, as if he could tell the future from them, and then roll with laughter when Padfoot licked his nose.

Once he'd even tried to play catch with Padfoot, and had been pleasantly surprised when the dog agreed. They'd spent hours at it, Padfoot nothing but gangly legs and lolling pink tongue, James looking eerily similar.

Sirius has fond memories of it, and sometimes when he feels melancholy, he changes to Padfoot and crawls up on to Remus' lap, gives him the eye, and carefully rubs his muzzle against the hand that greets him. It's not like it was with James, but then, nothing is.


End file.
